Old Knight
Old Knights, also known as Sentinel Knights, are enemies in Dark Souls II. Location Old Knights are found in Heide's Tower of Flame and outside the Cathedral of Blue. In Scholar of the First Sin, a lone Old Knight wielding a great hammer can be found in Shrine of Amana, as well as multiple Old Knights located within Drangleic Castle. Description Old Knights are slow-moving, heavily armored and stand several feet above the player. They wear the Old Knight Set and wield either an Old Knight Greatsword and shield, or two-hand an Old Knight Ultra Greatsword. In addition, a unique non-respawning knight wielding an Old Knight Hammer can be encountered, dropping one Sublime Bone Dust when defeated. In Scholar of the First Sin, two great hammer-wielding knights appear instead, one in the same location and the other guarding the fog door to the Dragonrider boss arena. Unlike the original game, this time they respawn and have random drops. Strategy Old Knights can inflict heavy physical and stamina damage with their wide reaching combo attacks. They are often encountered in groups near sections without barriers, leading to a swift demise if one should be sent flying by one of their strong attacks. Old Knights will pursue players looking to flee all the way up to the start of the level or the Cathedral of Blue entrance. Since their attacks are very slow, they can be defeated by strafing around or rolling behind them. They are especially vulnerable after their three-hit combo, but be careful as some will use their quick stab attack immediately after. Due to their heavy armor, Old Knights are vulnerable to strike, lightning and magic attacks. One can avoid taking damage from the greatsword and shield variant by standing extremely close to them. Players should be careful when engaging the great hammer-wielding variant, as they usually attack with wide horizontal swings in quick succession and can chain combos quickly. They also have very good tracking, allowing them to hit enemies standing behind them at the end of a combo. Their movements are also a bit deceptive, oftentimes tricking the player into thinking they are about to attack while they are actually just recovering from a combo. Staying very close to them and strafing to the left will allow melee players to evade most attacks. They are vulnerable after they finish smashing their great hammers on the ground. Attacks Greatsword and Shield (740 HP / 400 souls) :Three-hit Combo :A three-hit combo is executed in succession. The first is a diagonal swipe, followed by a fairly straight horizontal swipe and ends with another horizontal swipe but using its whole body for the final swing. Long cooldown allows free strikes to be dealt. :Overhead Strike :Performed at the end of the three-hit combo attack. Performs an overhead strike onto the ground and sometimes follows it up with a lunge. :Quick Stab :Lifts their shield and stabs from behind it in a fast manner. Ultra Greatsword (550 HP / 400 souls) :Large Swipe :Uses its entire body to perform a broad horizontal swipe. :Three-hit Combo :Performs two overhead strikes in a row and then finishes with a broad horizontal swipe. Starts by having the sword near the ground and swinging it all the way. :Power Strike :Performs a slow but powerful overhead slash. Great Hammer (860 HP / 400 souls) :Uppercut Lunge :Points the mace and charges toward its target; when in range, it uses an uppercut strike. :Double Hit :Performs a double overhead strike twice in a row. :Power Strike :Performs a slow but powerful overhead strike. Drops | Amber Herb | Amber Herb.png | | Green Blossom (Dark Souls II) Green Blossom | Green Blossom II.png | | Old Knight Helm | Old Knight Helm.png 100px | 1% | Old Knight Armor | Old Knight Armor.png 100px | 1% | Old Knight Gauntlets | Old Knight Gauntlets.png 100px | 1% | Old Knight Leggings | Old Knight Leggings.png 100px | 1% | Old Knight Greatsword | Old Knight Greatsword.png 100px | 1% | res11 = greatsword | Old Knight's Shield | Old Knight's Shield.png 100px | 1% | res12 = greatsword | Old Knight Ultra Greatsword | Old Knight Ultra Greatsword.png 100px | 1% | res13 = ultra greatsword | Old Knight Hammer | Old Knight Hammer.png 100px | 1% | res14 = great hammer | Awestone | Awestone.png | }} Trivia *Old Knights resemble the Sentinels and Stone Knights from Dark Souls. *Statues depicting Old Knights can be found in Drangleic Castle and they can be seen as parts of some of the elevators in the Brume Tower. Gallery Old Knight Sword.png|An ultra greatsword wielder attacks a player near the Unseen Path to Heide bonfire. Tower of flame.jpg|The unique Old Knight that wields a great hammer. References pl:Starzy rycerze Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies